


After Work Special

by secondsongbird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim Drake, Breeding, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsongbird/pseuds/secondsongbird
Summary: Tim watched the way the older man moved his hips, transfixed. Not remotely as intense and all consuming as heat, but something vaguely similar, like, like… Tim swallowed, regaining focus for a second, thinking about how insatiable Jason had been lately...how alluring his scent. Not totally uncommon on a monthly cycle, but this was...different, somehow. “Hey, Jay, how long have you been on the same suppressants?”Jason began to grind back against him, hard, and Tim threw his head back in a small gasp. “Wh—? I don’t know…a couple years…” He sighed dreamily, apparently getting the right kind of friction against Tim’s dick. When he spoke, his words were slurred. “Who cares…just…oh, keep doing that…”Tim didn’t know how much longer he could take it. “W…Well, sometimes, when you’re on the same one, after a bit, they become less effective—“Jason let out a long, frustrated groan. “Tim, if you don’t stop talking and shove your dick in me, right now, I’m gonna lose it. . There'll be plenty of time to talk about adult stuff later.”And Tim…Tim couldn’t argue with that.





	After Work Special

**Author's Note:**

> same or similar universe as Qamar, in happier times, and shameless pwp

“I’m home,” Tim said, only to be greeted by complete silence, which was odd. Between the twins, Jason, how many regular visitors they tended to have, along with the TV or background music that was usually playing, there was almost always at least some kind of noise. Tim pulled his tie loose, slipped off his shoes, made his way down the hall. “Hello?”

Still, nothing.

He put his bag on the counter, cautiously made his way to the twins room, alert for anything out of the ordinary. He gently cracked the door, peeked in. Instantly, relief flooded him, seeing two dark heads of hair curled in their respective beds, asleep. He let out the breath he’d been holding. Eased the door shut.

Then he heard a noise from the master bedroom, though…not the kind that made him suspect an intruder. He entered his and Jason’s living space, sniffing.

It smelled good. Pleasant, homey. But also musky, with the scent of arousal. He peered through the dark, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Jay…?” He asked, making his way toward the bed by memory and feeling.

“Finally,” Jason’s voice was thick, and Tim squinted to see him. “I got the twins to bed early and everything. Of all the days to be late…I’ve been waiting forever,”

“I wasn’t aware we had something special planned.” Tim returned, teasing.

“Well, it was gonna be surprise.” Jason said. “If you’d been on time. But you weren’t, so I unwrapped your present without you.”

Tim felt out the covers, getting a good angle before pulling himself onto the mattress. He heard Jason shift, and reached for him, gently feeling out his shape. His hands ended up on the older mans ribs, and Jason’s arm wrapped around him, pulled him close. He realized, as he was pulled on top of the omega, that the older man was totally naked. Unwrapped, indeed.

It took a minute for them to find the right angle, but then Jason was kissing him, needy and hard, fingers roughly working open Tim’s dress shirt.

“Mmm,” he ran a hand over Jason’s pec, gently flicking his nipple. “Impatient much?”

“I been waiting nicely all day,” Jason whispered in his ear, before biting the lobe. Tim full body shuddered, and his dick twitched. “You just didn’t show up on time.”

“Sorry. Bruce wanted me to—“ Tim cut off with a groan, when Jason reached to cup him through his dress pants.

“Gross, Tim. Don’t talk about him now.” Jason said, but Tim was sure he was smiling.

Tim hummed, rolling his hips into Jason’s palm where the older man was rubbing his dick to full hardness. He reached out for Jason in turn, stroking down his belly to return the favor.

“Not my…” Jason made a soft sound as he was touched. Even after so many times, he still had difficulty, vocalizing what he wanted. “You can…put it in. I want you to.”

Tim didn’t need to be told twice. He readjusting his hands, rubbed a finger against Jason’s cunt. He was soaked.  
  
“Told you I got started without you,” Jason sighed when Tim rubbed up his folds to the base of his cocklet.

“Jesus, Jay…” He said, easily working two fingers in, curling them against Jason’s sensitive walls. Jason arched on the bed as Tim began finger-fucking him, breathing hard. But he quickly became impatient, already prepped before Tim had arrived.

He pulled away, rolled himself onto his stomach. Dropped his upper body to the mattress, pushing his hips up and out in an inviting display. Jason rarely chose to present, seemed to have difficulty with the vulnerability it implied. Though, when he did take the position, he usually came harder than normal, even if it often took a bit more work to get him relaxed enough to let him enjoy himself fully.

“You gonna…get over here and fuck me, or what?” His voice was like irresistible music, and Tim followed his lead, taking the spot behind him. He shucked his shirt and coat, completely freed his cock from his jeans, rubbing it against Jason’s skin, enjoying the friction.

Tim watched the way the older man moved his hips, transfixed. Not remotely as intense and all consuming as heat, but something vaguely similar, like, like… Tim swallowed, regaining focus for a second, thinking about how insatiable Jason had been lately...how alluring his scent. Not totally uncommon on a monthly cycle, but this was...different, somehow. “Hey, Jay, how long have you been on the same suppressants?”

Jason began to grind back against him, hard, and Tim threw his head back in a small gasp. “Wh—? I don’t know…a couple years…” He sighed dreamily, apparently getting the right kind of friction against Tim’s dick. When he spoke, his words were slurred. “Who cares…just…oh, keep doing that…”

Tim didn’t know how much longer he could take it. “W…Well, sometimes, when you’re on the same one, after a bit, they become less effective—“

Jason let out a long, frustrated groan. “Tim, if you don’t stop talking and shove your dick in me, right now, I’m gonna lose it. There'll be plenty of time to talk about adult stuff later.”

And Tim…Tim couldn’t argue with that.

“Hurry,” Jason whined, rubbing himself against the beta, and it took everything Tim had not to throw all caution to the wind and enter him right then. He had a feeling his suit pants were ruined, already soaked in Jason’s slick, but he couldn’t have made himself care if he tried.

Tim pulled the bedside drawer open so hard it almost came off its hinges, shoving his hand in, trying to find a rubber without looking, his attention focused on where he rutted against Jason. He found a bottle of lube, rarely needed, a flashlight, and a doll made out of a paper towel roll the twins had made them as a present. But no protection.

“Wait,” Tim stuttered, when Jason reached back, tried to guide his dick forward. He moved away, leaned over to the bedside cabinet, focused as he rifled through its contents, to make sure. “I think we’re out of condoms,”

Once confirmed, he just felt annoyed that he hadn’t thought to pick any up. Still, the night wasn’t totally un-salvageable. “Sorry, Jay. I’ll make it up to you. I can eat you out, ok?” His mouth already watered at the thought of tasting Jason’s cunt.

But then Jason clumsily reached for him, without looking, tried to tug him over by the wrist. His voice was muffled in the mattress. “I don’t…mind,” Jason squeezed him a bit harder. His voice was trembling, soft, like he was telling a secret, “Get me…pregnant.”

Tim felt like the world did a 360° spin.

His cock was suddenly achingly hard. He felt like he was going to burst already from the words, and the suddenly intrusive mental image of Jason begging him for a baby as he was fucked raw didn’t help. He wondered, if he’d just discovered a kink. “Jay,” his voice was husky, deeper than normal with lust.

“I…want you to,” Jason said, and he made the arch of his back even sharper, displaying himself. Tim’s face went hot, brain fogged up with steam. “Pleaseee,”

Tim breathed heavily. Swallowed. “Yeah?” He said, going back to where he’d been, rubbing himself against Jason, the head catching on Jason’s hole for a minute, almost inside. “You want me to breed you?”

Jason gasped, and Tim could see he was starting to drip onto the bed. He whined a long, pained, yes.

“Shh,” Tim told him, taking him by the hips, slowly pressing forward, watching himself sink into Jason. “Of course I will, Jay.”

Jason moaned as he was entered, slow and drawn out, and probably too loud. But all Tim could think about in the moment was how hot his cunt was, tightly wrapped around Tim’s dick. It was amazing.

Something primal took over, and Tim readjusted himself, mounting Jason like a stud before pounding into him so hard the bed began to creak dangerously. Every thrust made a lewd, wet sound, and Tim noticed Jason had shoved his head into the pillows to try and keep quiet. It didn’t seem to be working, moans falling out of him as freely as his slick.

He at least had enough presence of mind to consider that if they kept on like that, the twins would wake up. He slowed his pace for a second, readjusting.

He wrapped himself over Jason’s back, this time thrusting into him slow and deep, and Jason turned his head to the side, eyes rolled back, cheeks red. Tim gently covered his mouth when he got a bit too loud, kissed along his neck, enjoying the feeling of Jason tightening around him every time he scraped his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

He ran a hand from Jason’s throat to his chest, cupping his pec. Thought about what it’d be like to grab them when they were full of milk.

“Timmm,” Jason was nearly sobbing, his cunt spasming around the beta the way it always did, right before he was about to cum.

“I’m gonna…cum inside you, now,” Tim whispered in his ear, harshly. “Gonna get you pregnant,” He scraped his teeth lower, latching them into the skin of Jason’s neck as he gave his final, brutal thrusts, before pressing into the hilt. Jason bared down around him, so hard it was like he was trying to sever his dick from his body, and they both came, groaning.

When Tim pulled his cock out, it was dripping, still connected to Jason’s cunt with a thin dribble of his cum. Then Jason began leaking with their combined fluids, and Tim was leaning down to clean him before he’d even thought about it, licking strikes over Jason’s wet folds, before shoving two fingers inside his sloppy hole at the same time.

Jason let out a sharp yelp, surprised, but then made the happiest little cries as Tim worked him through another orgasm. By the time it was over, Jason was shaking and weak against the bed, barely able to hold even his hips up.

Tim looked down at his debauched form, and he was already hard again. He rolled his hips against Jason’s lower back, kissing his ear, content to reach his peak that way if Jason was too tired. But Jason turned towards him, capturing him in a long, drawn out kiss.

Tim pulled away, mouthing along his face as he spoke. “One more round…in the shower…I think we have time…and the water will help with the, ah, noise…”

“Who’s impatient, now?” Jason teased, as he nipped Tim’s cheek. But he was already getting up, making his way over to the bathroom, before the younger man could reply, so Tim just followed him eagerly.


End file.
